Parting Glass
by Goodnight-and-Joy
Summary: After a camping trip brings Stiles and Danny closer together, Stiles starts to think there's more to his question than just naive curiosity, and Danny wonders why he never noticed just how special Stiles really is. As Danny and Stiles get closer, they learn that sometimes something as simple as a song can mean everything. Stiles/Danny, slash, M/M. All the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my very first fanfiction! Having just rewatched Teen Wolf Season 1, I noticed a lot of things I missed, such as Stiles's constant pestering of Danny about his own attractiveness to guys, so I figured why not write a lovely Danny/Stiles story. So here it is, chapter one of Parting Glass! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Danny, Stiles, or anything else in this story, including the song The Parting Glass.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stiles stared at his best friend sitting in front of him, a look of utter annoyance on the former's face. Scott just smiled, giving him the puppy eyes. Stiles just looked down at his lunch.

"You seriously want me to go camping? With you and Allison? Tonight?" he repeated, trying to figure out why Scott thought this was a good idea. Scott just nodded.

"Yeah. Well, Lydia too, and Jackson and Danny." he added as an afterthought. Stiles glanced up at him.

"Danny...and Jackson? Is this a lacrosse thing?" he asked, and Scott shrugged.

"It started out as the team looking for a way to celebrate our latest victory. Danny offered us his parents' cabin up in the mountains. I mentioned it to Allison and it turned into a party. Everyone's coming, us, Lydia and Jackson, Erica and Isaac, pretty much everyone who can fit in the cabin." he explained. Stiles sighed and pushed his tray to the side.

"Okay, fine. I'll go, but I'm not driving you two. No offense dude, but you two are just too lovey-dovey for me these days." he said. Scott laughed.

"Would you feel better if we found you a girlfriend?" he asked. Stiles gave Scott a look.

"Yeah, good luck with that." he said and the bell rang, signalling their impending lateness.

* * *

"Hey, Danny? Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked, leaning forward so Mr. Harris wouldn't hear him. Danny sighed.

"You can ask. I can't guarantee an answer." he said. Stiles nodded.

"Well...do you...uh...find me attractive?" he asked, and Danny dropped his pen on his desk, turning in his seat.

"Stiles, you've asked me that same question every day for the past week and a half, and every time I don't answer. What makes you think this time will be any different?" he asked. Stiles shrugged.

"I figured if I asked enough you would get annoyed and answer just to make me stop." he admitted. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, not this time. I don't see why it even matters." he said, turning back around and ignoring Stiles for the rest of the class. Stiles spent almost half an hour staring at the back of Danny's head before he actually decided to pay attention to Mr. Harris.

* * *

Stiles walked into his house, tossing his bag on the floor in a corner and running up to his room to get some clothes ready. He started thinking about his conversation with Danny.

'_I don't see why it matters._' That's what he had said. Stiles laughed.

"No you don't." he mumbled

"Don't what?" said a voice behind him, and he nearly jumped out the window. He turned to give his dad a glare.

"Seriously, Dad? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he huffed, and Sheriff Stilinski grinned.

"You shouldn't be talking to yourself. People will think you're crazy." he told his son, and glanced at the duffel bag sitting on his son's bed. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Stiles laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah...about that. Mind if I go camping for the weekend?" he asked. His dad raised an eyebrow, and Stiles sighed.

"It's going to be me, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Erica and Isaac. The team wanted to celebrate winning and it kind of turned into a party. It'll be at Danny's parents' cabin, I'll be back first thing Sunday morning and I promise I won't do anything stupid." he said, pouting. His dad frowned.

"If you're sure you'll be okay..." he began. Stiles cut him off.

"Dad, I'll be okay. I'll be with...with my friends." he said, more quietly. Sheriff Stilinski nodded.

"Okay. Have fun, and if you need anything just call." he said, going back downstairs. Stiles let out a deep sigh and went back to packing. He wouldn't need much, just enough for a day and two nights. His plan was to get up on Sunday and leave as soon as he could. Hopefully nobody would notice.

Hopefully.

* * *

Stiles had no idea how he was the first one to arrive, but somehow it happened. He pulled up to the cabin and couldn't hold back a smile when Danny stepped out onto the deck and waved. He waved back and grabbed his bag, stepping out of his jeep.

"Hey there Danny-boy! Nobody else here?" he asked. Danny shook his head and led Stiles inside. Stiles sat on an old cushy couch and put his bag on the floor beside him while Danny continued putting away all the food he had bought. Despite his offer, Danny refused to let Stiles help, insisting that he was a guest and would be treated as such.

"Here comes everyone else." Danny said after about twenty minutes of silence. Stiles glanced at the door but didn't get up. Everyone filed in and found a seat while Danny put the last bit of stuff away and joined them.

"Okay, so before we actually do anything there's the issue of sleep. There's these two couches, which can each hold two people." he said, looking at Scott and Allison, who were cuddled together, and Jackson and Lydia, who were once again back together. They both got the hint and began arguing over which couch each would get. Danny just smirked and ignored them.

"There's a pullout couch in the basement." he continued, and Erica chimed in.

"Couch! All mine." she said, poking Isaac in the ribs.

"Wanna join me?" she asked. Isaac shrugged, obviously not too concerned about sleeping arrangements. Danny sighed.

"I guess that means Stiles gets the bed." he said. Stiles grinned, and Jackson did the opposite.

"No way! Why does Stilinski get the bed?" he demanded. Stiles gave him a smirk.

"Because, Jackson, I am the only person here besides Danny-boy without a girlfriend, which means you all sleep with your significant others while I have to sleep in a lonely bed all by myself." he said, earning a scowl from the jock. Danny cleared his throat.

"Actually...well, there's only the one bed." he said, and Stiles looked at him, his cheeks turning ever-so-slightly pinker.

"Uh...well, that's fine. I don't take up much space." he said. Scott snorted.

"Stiles, when we were ten you nearly kicked me out of a king sized bed!" he said, and Stiles scowled at him.

"That was ages ago." he said, and ignored Scott's laugh.

"Danny, if you don't want to share I can always sleep on the floor. I wouldn't want to make anything awkward." he added, and this time Danny blushed.

"Um...no, it's fine. I mean, if you're okay sharing a bed with a gay guy." he added. Stiles smiled.

"No worries then." he said, and the mood lightened immediately. They spent the next few hours outside, sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows, telling scary stories and singing songs.

"Well, I'm out of campfire tunes. Anyone else?" asked Allison. Nobody spoke up, until Scott nudged Stiles in the ribs.

"Stiles, what about that one you always sing in the shower? The one your mom taught you." he said. Stiles tensed up a little.

"What? Parting Glass? That's hardly a camping song." he said, hoping nobody would back Scott up.

"Hey, I know that song. It's good." Danny chimed in, and Allison smiled at Stiles.

"Come on, Stiles, sing us a song!" she begged, and Stiles sighed. No getting out of it now.

"Okay, fine, I'll sing a song. Just one, though." he said, and everyone went silent, waiting for Stiles to start.

"_Of all the money that e'er I spent, I spent it in good company._

_And all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to mem'ry now I can't recall._

_So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight, and joy be with you all._"

Everyone stared, shocked by how good Stiles actually was. Danny stared at his face, watching his lips move, and wondering what those lips felt like. He felt his face heat up. Lucky it was dark, or he would have been bright red.

"_Oh, all the comrades that e'er I've had are sorry for my going away._

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had would wish me one more day to stay._

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not._

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, goodnight, and joy be with you all._"

Stiles felt a stinging in his chest as he thought of his mother. He quickly pushed the thoughts aside and looked around, seeing everyone staring at him. His eyes lingered for a moment on Danny, and if it weren't for the faint light of the fire he would have thought he saw something in the boy's eyes. He ignored this too, and continued the song.

"_If I had money, enough to spend, and leisure time to sit awhile._

_There is a fair maid in this town who sorely has my heart beguiled._

_Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips, alone she has my heart in thrall._

_So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight, and joy be with you all._

_Goodnight, and joy be with you all._"

Stiles sighed, looking around. After a moment of silence everyone clapped, telling him how good it was and how nice his voice was. He just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll turn in for the night." he said, standing up. Danny grabbed his wrist on the way by.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Stiles just smiled.

"Yeah, just tired. See you later." he said, and went into the cabin. Danny watched him go, and felt something tug at his chest.

* * *

When Danny finally went back inside he found Stiles already in bed. The boy was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed, leaving most of it empty. Danny pulled off his shirt, tossing it to one side, and changed into a pair of pajama pants, pulling back the covers and sliding in next to Stiles, laying on his side facing the smaller boy. He heard Stiles moan in his sleep, and thought for a second he had said his name. Before he could question it further Stiles rolled over in his sleep, almost fitting perfectly against Danny's chest.

"Stiles." he whispered, to make sure the boy was asleep, and when he received no reply he put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, falling asleep to the sound of Stiles breathing and the feeling of warmth against his chest.

* * *

**Oh, all the gay already! But we won't go too fast. There needs to be build-up!**

**Anyway, Please Review! Your love inspires me to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back already with the second chapter. And all I have to say is this: Seriously? I got 12 story/author alerts/followers/favorites and only 3 reviews! It gives me sads! Of course, a huge thank you to those that did review, you know who you are! *wink***

**Anyway, here's numero dos! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I did, but don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Danny awoke the next morning he noticed the sudden emptiness next to him. Stiles was gone, and for some reason Danny felt a little sad. He got up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, seeing that it was only 6:15.

"Where could he have gone so early?" Danny wondered. He pulled on a t-shirt and went downstairs. Everyone else was still asleep, and Danny noticed that the door to the porch was open. Danny went outside and looked around. It was foggy, and he could just see down to the beach, where a lone figure was sitting in the sand. He walked slowly down the grass and sat down next to the boy.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, and Stiles looked over at him, as if just realizing he was there. He was sitting with his legs curled up to his chest and his arms around his knees. He just smiled.

"Not sure. An hour, maybe? I couldn't sleep." he replied. Danny nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. Danny kept glancing over at Stiles, who was staring out at the lake. There was a sadness in his eyes that Danny couldn't help but notice. He put his arm around Stiles's shoulder and pulled him against his side. Stiles tensed up for a minute, then submitted and leaned against Danny. They sat like that for another hour before Stiles pulled away and stood up. Danny looked up at him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. Stiles smirked.

"I'm hungry. Want pancakes?" he asked, offering his hand. Danny laughed.

"Sure. Let's go." he said, grabbing Stiles's hand and standing up. They walked back to the cabin slowly as the fog lifted, the sun shining on the horizon.

* * *

Stiles gave Danny a stack of pancakes and followed him out to the deck. Danny took a bite and sighed.

"Stiles, these are amazing! I had no idea you could cook." he said. Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, most people don't. After my mom died I kind of had to help out. My dad is totally useless in the kitchen, so I do most of the cooking. I don't mind though. Finding out I'm actually good makes if fun." he said. Danny noticed a change in his tone after he mentioned his mom, but he didn't say anything. Stiles noticed his silence.

"She died a few years ago. Tomorrow...tomorrow is the anniversary of her death." he said. Danny looked over at him.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?" he asked. Stiles nodded.

"Last night, singing that song, it brought up memories. I tried to sleep, and I think I did for a while..." he said, glancing at Danny, who blushed almost imperceptibly. "But I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again, so I went for a walk and ended up on the beach. And, well you know the rest." he said. Danny nodded and continued eating. Before they could continue the conversation the door opened and Scott and Allison came out.

"Stiles, are those your pancakes? They smell amazing!" Scott said, and Stiles smirked.

"Yep. Want some?" he asked, and Scott and Allison both nodded. Stiles went back inside, and ten minutes later he came out with another stack of pancakes, followed by Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Isaac, all of them drooling over the mountain Stiles was carrying. He put it in the center of a table and passed out plates.

"I'm done cooking, so make sure they last." he said, returning to his seat next to Danny. Everyone devoured the pancakes and chatted loudly, all except for Stiles, and nobody but Danny noticed the change. Suddenly Lydia suggested they go swimming in the lake, and everyone agreed. The three girls ran inside, ordering the guys to wait outside until they changed.

"Well, I guess Danny can change now if he wants, but the other four have to wait." Lydia added, and Danny rolled his eyes, following them in. When they all came out the guys changed, and everyone ran for the lake. As soon as they reached the water everyone was yelling, ice cold water splashing them all. Jackson tossed handfuls of water at Lydia and Allison, until Scott came out of nowhere, pulling Allison down below the surface. They came back up seconds later, Allison screaming at the top of her lungs and forcing Scott back down. Erica and Isaac seemed to be having their own fun, circling each other before one of them managed to push the other down. They were behaving like animals.

'_Which makes sense, I guess._' Stiles thought. He was floating peacefully far enough away that they didn't splash him but close enough to hear everyone laughing and screaming. He took a breath and let himself sink, feeling the icy water envelop his body until he was numb. When he opened his eyes he could see someone coming towards him and kicked upwards, propelling himself back to the surface just in time to give Danny a face full of icy water. Danny spluttered, wiping his eyes and tossing waves back at the smaller boy, who just slipped below the water again, swimming around and coming back up to Danny's left. They kept doing this until finally Danny saw him coming, and just when he reached the surface the jock lunged, wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist and dragging him back down. Stiles had enough time to yelp before the ice cold water filled his mouth. He clamped it closed immediately and thrashed in Danny's arms, trying to get away so he could take a breath. Danny seemed to get the idea, because he dragged Stiles back upwards, crashing through the surface. Stiles coughed and choked on the water, taking deep breaths until his lungs stopped burning.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Danny asked, and Stiles nodded, coughing again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I kind of deserved that." he said, smirking, and Danny laughed.

"Maybe. You sure you're okay?" he asked, and Stiles nodded again. His face was bright red from choking, and Danny's eyes once again found his lips, which were cold and wet and...moving.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, and Stiles laughed.

"I said, do you want something to eat? I can make us all some lunch, if you're hungry." he said. Before Danny could answer someone splashed next to them.

"Food would be awesome! Would you mind?" asked Scott, and Stiles smiled at his friend.

"Fine, I'll go make something. You guys can keep swimming, if you want. It might take a bit." he said. Scott nodded and went back to the group. Stiles started to move back to the shore when Danny grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. I'll come help you." he said. Stiles was about to protest, but Danny cut him off. "I don't mind. I'm freezing anyway. I don't know how they can do it." he said. Stiles smirked.

"Fine. Let's go." he said, and they both climbed out of the lake, freezing cold and dripping wet. They walked into the cabin and Danny went over and turned on the wood stove, standing there and letting the fire heat him up a bit. When Stiles looked over he had to stare. Danny was well built, strong muscles covering most of his body. Water was dripping down his chest, down to his waist and past the waistband of his shorts. Danny was hot.

'_No, I didn't just think that. Danny is not hot. Well, he is, but that's not the point. I am not attracted to him. Am I?_' Stiles thought, the mental argument making his head spin. He saw Danny look up and turned his head to hide the blush creeping up his face. He went over to the kitchen and opened the cupboards.

"What can I make?" he asked himself. Danny looked over and found himself doing exactly what Stiles was doing only moments before. He stared at Stiles as he went through the cupboards, watching the way his body moved. He wasn't built like Danny or Jackson, but he still had lean muscle covering his chest. When Stiles stretched up to get something on the top shelf he stood on his toes, stretching his entire body. He was pretty hot.

'_Hold on, did I just think Stiles was hot? There is no way he's my type. It's just...no, it's nothing._' he thought, and looked up to see Stiles was looking at him.

"Uh...what?" he asked. Stiles smirked.

"You've been spacing out a lot today. Are you okay?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, and Stiles shrugged.

"I said how about pizza? You've got all the stuff for it here, and I make a damn good pizza." he bragged, making Danny laugh.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" he asked. Stiles pointed at the top shelf.

"I can't reach the sauce. Why is it on the top shelf?" he asked. Danny shrugged.

"Not sure. This stuff was here last time I came out." he replied, walking over and grabbing the sauce. He handed it to Stiles, who smiled.

"Thanks Danny-boy. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Stiles rolled the dough out onto the pan and grinned, admiring his work.

"Beautiful. Now the sauce." he said, opening the can and dumping it on the circle. He grabbed a spoon and spread it around, making a considerable mess on the counter every time he jerked the spoon too quickly.

"I thought the sauce went on the dough." Danny joked, and Stiles glared at him.

"Well sorry. My hand is still freezing from the lake." he said. When he finally finished he put the spoon in the sink.

"Now the cheese." he said, and Danny handed him a bowl of freshly grated cheese. "Good work Danny-boy. There's no such thing as too much cheese." he said, dumping it all on and spreading it around. Lastly, he grabbed a bag of pepperoni slices from the fridge and started spreading them around, making something that almost resembled order, yet to the untrained eye looked like a mess of meat, cheese and sauce. Stiles nodded and placed the pizza in the oven.

"And now we wait." he said, turning to Danny. The jock looked at him and burst out laughing. "What?"

"You've got sauce on your face." he said, and Stiles ran his finger along his cheek, wiping a line of sauce from his face. He smirked at Danny and flicked his finger, hitting the jock right in the nose. Danny gasped, earning a grin from Stiles.

"How dare you!" he cried, and took a handful of flour, tossing it at the smaller boy. Stiles yelped and jumped away, taking his own bit of flour and throwing it straight at Danny's head.

Bull's eye. Danny cried out, covered in white powder. Giving Stiles a glare, he retaliated with cheese, and this time Stiles couldn't dodge. They began throwing anything they could find, and soon the two were covered in junk, along with everything else in the kitchen. They both burst out laughing and jumped when the timer went off, signalling that lunch was ready. Stiles grabbed an oven mitt and took out the pizza, bringing it out to the deck.

"Lunch is served!" he yelled, and everyone piled out of the lake to find the source of the amazing smell. They all stared, first at the enormous pizza, and then at Stiles and Danny.

"Did we miss something?" Jackson asked, and both boys started laughing.

"Maybe. Pizza anyone?" Stiles asked. Everyone nodded and took a slice. When they were done they all stayed on the deck, the girls soaking up the sun and the guys admiring the girls. Danny and Stiles went inside.

"Okay, I think we need a shower." Danny said. Stiles laughed.

"Understatement of the year. You go first and I'll start cleaning up." he said. Danny frowned.

"That's not fair, we made the mess together." he said. Stiles smirked.

"If I'm finished before you get out of the shower...that's one hell of a shower. You go clean yourself, and when you're done I'll go and you can finish." he said. Danny nodded, reluctant to leave Stiles to do all the work.

When he got back the counter was cleaned and the dishes were done, but the floor was still covered in flour and sauce.

"I didn't know where your mop was, and I'm too lazy to clean the floor by hand." Stiles explained, and Danny laughed.

"It's fine. Go shower and I'll finish up." he said. Stiles nodded.

"Thanks dude." he said, and went to clean himself up.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day lounging around, and when the sun went down they decided to watch scary movies on the relic of a TV Danny's parent had brought to the cabin. After about five hours of lame scares and stupid naked blondes, both of which managed to amaze and disgust at the same time, everyone went to bed. Stiles got into bed before Danny again, and once again he curled up at the far end of the bed, leaving most of it for Danny. Danny got in and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Danny? You awake?" Stiles said after a few minutes. Danny sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. Danny laughed.

"What do you want, Stiles?" he asked. Stiles was quiet for a minute.

"Thanks." he said finally. Danny looked over at him. He had turned over and was facing the jock.

"For what?" Danny asked. Stiles smiled.

"For everything." he said simply, and closed his eyes. When he was quiet for a few minutes Danny concluded he went to sleep, and before long he followed. His last though before drifting off was Stiles thanking him, and he couldn't hold back the smile.

* * *

**Awww, all the fluffiness! Anyway, Please Review! Your love feeds me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What? Another chapter? That's right, it's 2:00 in the morning and I am uploading the third chapter! I couldn't sleep so I figured why not make good use of the time. So here it is, Parting Glass Chapter 3!**

**A/N: It was brought to my attention in a review that I have been unclear. They left for the cabin on Friday, swimming and pizza was on Saturday, and today (this chappie) is Sunday. Hope it makes things better!**

**Disclaimer: You know...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Danny awoke the next morning he once again noticed the emptiness next to him, and already he was starting to hate the pattern. He sat up and looked around. It was almost 9, and the sun was shining in his window. When he looked over on the nightstand he saw a note.

_Danny,_

_Sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I really needed to go. I have to be with my dad today, and I told him I'd be back early today. I left before everyone woke up so I wouldn't have to say anything to anyone else, but I thought I should let you know. Sorry again. See you later._

_Stiles._

Danny read the note twice and went downstairs. Sure enough, Stiles's jeep was gone, along with all of his stuff. Danny sighed and went back upstairs. He looked out the window at the crystalline lake and felt a stab in his heart. For some reason he felt like he should be there for Stiles.

'_That's ridiculous. I mean, we're barely even friends...right?_' he thought, and shook his head. He needed something to take his mind off of the other boy. He took a shower and went downstairs. Everyone was awake, sitting around on the couches.

"Hey, Danny, where's Stiles?" Scott asked. Danny shrugged.

"He left before I woke up. His jeep and all of his stuff are gone." he replied. Scott frowned.

"He left? Why wouldn't he say anything?" he wondered.

"I think it had something to do with today." he said. Scott looked at him.

"Why, what's today?" he asked. Danny glanced over at him.

"You've been his friend for years and you don't know what today is?" he asked. Scott stopped for a second, checking the date on his phone.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot what day it was!" he cried. Danny shook his head.

"Wait, what day is it?" Allison asked. Scott sighed.

"It's the anniversary of his mom's death. I can't believe I forgot. Some friend I am." he said, and Allison patted his arm.

"Scott, you're a good friend. You just forgot." she said. Danny sighed, grabbing his keys.

"I have to run into town to get some stuff. You want to go see him?" he asked. Scott shook his head.

"Last year he was so depressed he didn't get out of bed all day. I don't think going to see him would do any good now." he said. Danny nodded and left, driving into town. He went to the store first, getting more food and drinks for the cabin. Then he decided to go see Stiles. He pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Stiles answered.

"Danny...what...why are you..." he stuttered. Danny smiled.

"I had to come and get some stuff. I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said. Stiles smiled.

"That's sweet of you, Danny-boy, but I'm fine." he said. Danny frowned at him.

"Scott told me that last year you didn't even got out of bed. Are you SURE you're okay?" he asked again. Stiles nodded.

"I'm sure. My dad got called into work about an hour ago. I was just going to get fat on junk food and watch lame action movies. They were her favorite." he said, and Danny heard the sadness in his voice.

"Okay. I'll go, then." he said, and turned to leave. Stiles grabbed his wrist.

"Do you...uh...wanna come in for a bit? My dad might be a while." he said. Danny smiled and followed him inside. Stiles led him into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"So, you left them alone up at your cabin to come see me?" Stiles said after a few minutes. Danny smiled.

"Actually, I had to get more food, but I suppose I wanted to come see you too. So, yeah, I guess so." he said. Stiles laughed.

"Well, don't I feel special." he said, turning on the TV and flipping through channels. "There is nothing good on Sunday mornings." he said. Danny went over and looked at the DVD rack next to the TV.

"Hey, Once Upon a Time!" he said, and Stiles smiled.

"Best show ever!" he cried. Danny nodded.

"I missed the first half of Season 1 though." he replied. Stiles suddenly grinned like he got an evil idea.

"Maybe we should watch it then." he said. Danny smiled, and then sighed.

"They might get a bit worried if I don't go back to the cabin." he said. Stiles frowned, and then regained his evil grin.

"Car trouble?" he offered. Danny smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Aren't flat tires just the worst?" he said, and called Jackson.

"Yeah, sorry. No, that's fine. You guys just have fun. I'll be back when I get my tire fixed. Yeah. Okay, bye Jackson." he hung up and smiled at Stiles. "Shall we?" he asked. Stiles grinned.

"Oh, yes." he replied, and they put in the first disc.

* * *

About five episodes into the season Stiles's dad came home for lunch.

"Hey Stiles...and Stiles's friend." he said. Stiles waved.

"Hi Dad! This is Danny. We're watching Once Upon a Time." he said. The Sheriff nodded.

"Hello Danny. Aren't you supposed to be camping?" he asked. Stiles grinned.

"Danny-boy was worried so he came to see me. I managed to convince him to stay." he said. Danny smiled. Sheriff Stilinski smiled back.

"That's very nice of you, Danny. You're always welcome here. Anyway, I have to get back to the station. You two have fun." he said, leaving. Stiles nudged Danny in the side.

"I think my dad likes you." he said. Danny smiled.

"I hope so." he replied. Stiles laughed.

"You don't need to worry, Danny-boy. Everyone likes you." he said. Then he stood up and went into the kitchen, followed closely by Danny. "You hungry?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"Always." he said, and Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, me too. What do you want?" he asked. Danny shrugged.

"Anything's fine. As long as it isn't messy." he said, laughing. Stiles smiled and opened the cupboards. On the very top shelf was a bag of Doritos. Stiles looked at Danny, who nodded. "You need me to get those?" he asked. Stiles grinned.

"No thanks, I think I can manage." he said, pulling out a couple drawers and climbing them like a ladder until he was standing on the counter. He reached up and pulled the bag down, jumping down in front of a surprised Danny. He smiled. "I keep them up where my dad can't find them. He's supposed to be watching what he eats." he said. Danny nodded

"Why...why didn't you do that earlier?" he asked. Stiles shrugged.

"It's rude to climb on other people's counters. Plus I was afraid I might break something. I'm small, but I'm not that small. These things are just sturdy." he said, pushing a drawer closed with his hip. He grabbed a bowl and poured the bag of chips into it, following Danny back to the living room, where they continued their Once Upon a Time marathon.

* * *

After a couple more episodes Danny stood up.

"I guess I should go back now." he said. Stiles jumped up.

"Do you have to?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"I've been gone for 8 hours. They're probably worried about me by now." he said. Stiles smirked.

"Fine. See you later." he said. Danny nodded and walked to the door. Just as he was about to go outside Stiles stopped him.

"Hey...Danny? Can I ask you a question?" he said. Danny turned and looked at him.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked. Stiles looked at his feet.

"Well...do you...um...do you find me attractive?" he asked, and for the first time Danny wasn't annoyed. He walked over to Stiles, who looked up at him like he was a monster. Stiles waited for Danny to punch him or yell at him or, even worse, ignore him again. Instead Danny leaned over and kissed Stiles's cheek.

"Yes. I find you attractive." he said, and then he was gone, pulling out onto the street. He waved to Stiles, who waved back slowly, and then he was going down the street. Stiles closed his front door and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yes." he repeated, bringing his hand up to where Danny kissed him. "Yes."

* * *

As Danny sped down the road he mentally cursed himself.

"Why did I do that? That was so stupid! He probably thinks I'm such a creep now! Oh my god, how can I ever face him again." he said, and was surprised to find that he was actually worried. Worried that Stiles would hate him, worried that he would never talk to him again.

"Goddammit!" he screamed, slamming his fist on the steering wheel. "He hates me."

* * *

**Yay! Romancy-ness! And a Once Upon a Time reference! (currently my favorite show of all time!)**

**Please Review, your praise heals my soul!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another one! I'm really getting into this one! So, this is the last chapter I actually had planned out, so it might take a bit longer to get more (of course, maybe not), but I promise there will be more! No happily ever after yet!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh...you know...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day Danny drove to school slowly, hoping to avoid running into Stiles. Unlucky for him, Stiles seemed to have the same idea, because when he pulled into an empty spot he saw Stiles's jeep three spaces down. He quickly grabbed his books and walked towards the school.

"Hey, Danny! Wait up!" he heard Stiles's voice and immediately sped up, disappearing into the crowd. Stiles tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he didn't see me..." Stiles mumbled, and went to his first class.

* * *

Danny didn't show up at lunch, and Stiles began to wonder if he'd done something wrong. When he had found Danny before second period the taller boy quickly ducked into his class, leaving Stiles standing alone in the hall. He sighed, and tried to think of something else.

"Hey, Stilinski, do you know what's up with Danny?" Jackson asked, pulling Stiles out of his thoughts. Stiles looked up at Jackson.

"Uh...no. He's been ignoring me all day. Why, what's wrong?" he asked. Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know. He's been really...I dunno, spacey? He's been spacing out all day, and when I asked him about it he avoided the question and rushed off. I figured you might know, since you two were so buddy-buddy on Saturday." he said. Stiles frowned.

"No, I don't know." he said quietly. When the bell rang he walked to chemistry quickly, hoping Danny would be there.

He wasn't.

"Dammit, Danny, where are you?" he said out loud, earning a glare from Mr. Harris.

"Mr. Stilinski, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class." he said, and Stiles nodded, lowering his head.

* * *

Danny finally showed up to practice, but Stiles spent most of his time on the bench, leaving little time to talk to the jock. When he went to the locker room he found that Danny had already changed and rushed past him.

"Danny!" he called, racing after him. He finally caught up with him in the parking lot, and just when the taller boy got to his car Stiles yelled after him. "Danny Mahealani!" he cried, making Danny turn and look at him. "Why are you ignoring me? You can't just do that! You can't say what you said and then not talk to me!" he screamed, and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Luckily nobody else was around to hear him.

Danny stared at him for a second, frozen by Stiles's sudden outburst. Then he slid into his car and pulled away, tires screeching. Stiles walked over to his jeep and saw Danny's car speed off.

"GODDAMMIT!" he screamed, slamming his fist down on the hood of his jeep. He got in and sped off, going home for a much needed shower.

* * *

Danny got halfway home before the image of Stiles's face filled his mind. He pulled over and put his head on the steering wheel.

"What is wrong with me? There is no way I'm falling for Stilinski." he whispered, and the hurt that was on the smaller boy's face flashed across his eyelids. He sighed. "I'm such a horrible person. How could I do that to him?" he said, starting his car and turning around.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski answered the door when Danny knocked.

"Oh, hello Danny. Are you here to see Stiles?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes. Is he home?" he asked, and the Sheriff nodded.

"I think he's in his room. Go on up. I have to go down to the station." he said, letting Danny in and going out. Danny looked around and took a step inside. He walked to the stairs and climbed slowly, going over what he was going to say again and again. When he got to the stop of the stairs he heard water running, and saw the bathroom door open slightly.

The image of Stiles showering flooded his mind. He shook his head and walked past the door, planning on going past to the boy's bedroom and wait for him there. When he got to the bathroom door he heard Stiles's voice and stopped. He was singing, and Danny moved closer to the door, listening.

"_If I had money, enough to spend, and leisure time to sit awhile._

_There is a fair lad in this town who sorely has my heart beguiled._

_His rosy cheeks and ruby lips, alone he has my heart in thrall._

_So fill to me the parting glass, goodnight, and joy be with you all._"

Danny kept listening. He heard a bang, like a fist hitting a wall.

"Danny...dammit!" he cried out, and Danny felt a stab in his chest. He was about to knock on the bathroom door when he heard the water stop. He panicked and went for the stair, then turned back when he heard the bathroom door open. Stiles stepped out and saw him, staring like a deer in headlights.

"Um...hi." Danny said after a minute, and Stiles turned bright red, running into his bedroom. After a few more minutes he stepped out, fully clothed.

"Danny, what are you doing here." he snapped, and Danny winced.

"I...I wanted...to apologize. I've been a really shit friend." he said. Stiles snorted.

"That's an understatement. You said you thought I was attractive. You kissed me on the god damn cheek! And then you ignore me all day? What the hell, dude?" he demanded, and Danny looked at the floor. Stiles walked over and grabbed his chin, lifting it up. "Look at me. Look at me and tell me what I did? I mean, obviously it was something I did, or you wouldn't be ignoring me." he demanded. Danny looked into his eyes, and he couldn't find any words. So instead he did the next best thing. He leaned forward and kissed Stiles.

For one brief moment Danny was happy. And then Stiles pushed him away. Stiles took a step back.

"What...what the hell? Are you trying to mess with my head? Am I just some guy you think you can hump and dump? Well, I've got news for you, Danny-boy, that's not going to happen. I am not just some—"

"Stiles, shut up!" Danny cried. Stiles stared at him, his face red. Danny took a step forward and grabbed the smaller boy's hand. "I would never do that to you." he continued. Stiles looked stunned.

"What..." he mumbled, and Danny smiled.

"I...I wouldn't just...hump and dump you. You're...I care about you too much to ever do that." he said, and Stiles pulled his hand away.

"What are you saying?" he asked. Danny looked down at the floor again.

"I...I think..." he mumbled, and Stiles lifted his chin again, more gently this time.

"Look at me. You what?" he asked. Danny blushed.

"I think I like you." he blurted out. "What I said on Sunday, it was true. I do think you're attractive. And funny, and smart, and just...perfect." he said. He watched Stiles's face for any hint of a response. When he didn't get one his heart sank. Just as he turned to leave Stiles grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." he said. Danny turned back to look at Stiles. He was staring at the floor. "You...you like me?" he asked. Danny didn't say anything, and Stiles looked up at him. "You...think I'm attractive? Really?" he said, almost begging. Danny nodded.

"Yes. I think you're very attractive. I...I really like you, Stiles, and I ignored you today because I was scared you were going to reject me, scared you would never speak to me again. I was—" He was cut off when Stiles lunged at him, capturing Danny's lips with his own and kissing him. Danny didn't hesitate, kissing back with his entire being. They stood like that, making out in the hall, for a few minutes before Danny pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wait...does that mean..." he stuttered. Stiles laughed.

"Yes Danny. I like you too." he said, and kissed Danny again, a small one this time. Danny smiled.

"You sang that song about me." he said. Stiles blushed.

"You, uh, heard that, did you?" he stuttered. Danny laughed.

"I did. Thank you." he said. Stiles looked up at him.

"For what?" he asked, and Danny kissed his forehead.

"For everything." he replied.

* * *

When Sheriff Stilinski came home three hours later he found Stiles and Danny on the couch watching Once Upon a Time again, the former snuggled into the latter's side. Stiles looked up and grinned at his dad.

"Hey Dad. Uh, by the way..." he trailed off when his dad raised a hand.

"All I have to say is no sex on the couch. Or anywhere else I regularly spend time." he said. Stiles blushed bright red. "I'm happy for you. Both of you." he added, and Stiles smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." he said. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Sheriff Stilinski." he said. The Sheriff shook his head.

"If you're going to date my son, you'll have to start calling me Stan." he said. Danny nodded.

"Okay...Stan. Thanks." he said. Sheriff Stilinski smiled and went upstairs to bed. Stiles curled back up against Danny's side. "Your dad is pretty awesome." Danny said. Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he is. One more episode?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"I told my parents I was spending the night. We can watch as many as you want." he said. Stiles grinned.

"Best boyfriend ever." he said. Danny blushed, and Stiles looked at him. "We...are boyfriends, right?" he asked. Danny smiled and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"Yes. We are definitely boyfriends." he said. Stiles grinned, turning pink, and started the next episode.

* * *

When Danny awoke the next morning he once again found that Stiles was gone. He sighed and got up, going into the kitchen. Stiles was there, making pancakes. Danny chuckled.

"Morning, sunshine." Stiles said, handing Danny a plate. Danny smiled.

"You really must stop leaving me when I'm asleep. It's getting to be upsetting." he said. Stiles smirked.

"Well, we wouldn't want to upset Danny-boy, now would we." he said, laughing. "You were so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. And at least I'm still in the house this time." he said, and Danny grinned.

"True. Oh my god, you pancakes are freaking amazing!" he said. Stiles laughed.

"They are, aren't they?" asked Sheriff Stilinski, coming into the room. Stiles smiled at his dad.

"Morning, Dad. Want some?" he asked. His dad nodded.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said, grabbing a plate and sitting across from Danny. "Good morning, Danny." he said, looking at the paper.

"Morning Sher...Stan." he said. The Sheriff smiled.

"If it makes you more comfortable you can still call me Sheriff." he said. Danny nodded, taking a bit of pancake and moaning.

"Stiles, will you marry me?" he asked, and Stiles gasped.

"Oh, Danny, isn't this moving a bit fast? I mean, we've only just begun seeing each other! We haven't even...you know." he joked, and the Sheriff choked on his pancake.

"Okay, not appropriate breakfast conversation. Stiles, I'll see you after work, and Danny..." he said, trailing off. Stiles looked at Danny, who nodded. The Sheriff smiled. "I'll see you too." he finished, leaving. Danny laughed and walked over to Stiles.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" he asked. Stiles sighed.

"Well, we don't have to. We could let them figure it out." he said. Danny smiled.

"And by figure it out, you mean..." he began, and Stiles chuckled.

"Holding hands in the halls and making out at lunch." he said. Danny burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Stilinski, I do like the way you think." he said, kissing his boyfriend.

Life was good.

* * *

**I said no happily ever after, but that doesn't mean no happy ending. I think. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**I realized in this chapter that when I write about the Sheriff I capitalize Dad when Stiles is talking to him, but I don't when he's talking about him. Weird...oh well.**

**Props for anyone who can tell me what episode (name) they started, assuming every one is an hour long (I know they aren't when you watch the DVD, but assuming) and they started off from where they finished last chappie.**

**And of course, Please Review! You hearts warm mine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ!**

**It's a sad time for me and everyone else in my home town. Just a few days ago a young boy took his own life, and it has cast a dark cloud over his friends and family. Suicide is becoming very common within teens these days. It is the second leading cause of death among youth. One in ten adolescents think about suicide.**

**I shudder to think how horrible his life must have been for him to have taken such drastic measures. It makes me realize that not everybody feels like there is someone there for them. So I am dedicating this chapter to our dear friend, whose name I have changed in this story, with the hope that one day we can live in a world where nobody has to feel that low.**

**I want you all to know that when life gets you down, there is always someone there for you. If you ever need someone, I'll always be here. Just one e-mail, and maybe you can save your own life. And always remember:**

**You Are Loved!**

**Reposez en paix. Volez haut avec les anges.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Danny and Stiles ended up driving to school together, both of them riding into the parking lot in Stiles's jeep. They sat in the vehicle in silence for a moment.

"You ready?" Danny asked. Stiles looked over at him and grabbed his hand.

"Ready when you are, babe." he said. Danny smiled.

"Babe? Really?" he asked. Stiles grinned.

"Yeah. I think we should have nicknames. Do you not like it?" he asked. Danny laughed.

"It's perfect. You sure you're ready, babe?" he asked. Stiles smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." he said, and they got out of the jeep. There was nobody else in the parking lot, and when they reached the front door Stiles reached over and took Danny's hand in his own. They pushed the doors open together and stepped inside. A crowd of students turned to look, and most of them couldn't pull their gaze away. Danny and Stiles walked down the hall, hand in hand. Stiles heard someone whisper something along the lines of "I knew he was into guys." Someone else was talking about how Danny deserved better. Stiles frowned and wondered if maybe they were right. He wasn't exactly the epitome of perfection. He wasn't really popular, and he certainly wasn't athletic. What if someone better came along?

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when someone collided with him from behind. When he regained his balance he saw that it was Scott, and he was grinning.

"Stiles! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and Stiles grinned, taking Danny's hand again.

"Well...it just kind of happened." he said. Scott grinned, and Allison came up behind him.

"Scott, why did you take off like..." she stopped when she saw their hands. A huge smile spread across her face. "OMIGOD! You two are so cute!" she squealed. Someone came up behind Stiles again and hugged him from behind.

"I so saw this coming. I could practically smell it on the both of you." whispered Erica, making Stiles blush slightly. She let go of him and winked at Danny. They walked a little further down the hall and finally ran into Jackson and Lydia. Lydia saw them first, her gaze travelling from their faces, down to their hands, and back up to their faces again. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"No way!" she squealed, running over and hugging them both at the same time. "You'd better not hurt him." she whispered in Stiles's ear. Danny seemed to hear her, because he tapped her on the head and shook his own. She sighed and ran over to Jackson, pulling him back to the others.

"Really, Danny? Stilinski? You could so do better." he said, and Stiles's worries crept back in. He looked at Danny, who shook his head.

"I don't think I could." he said, putting his arm around Stiles and pulling him close. Stiles blushed, making the girls swoon and Scott sigh. Danny just smirked. "You may not think so, Jackson, but Stiles is perfect. For me, at least." he said. Stiles looked up at Danny, surprised, and Danny just smiled at him, leaning down for a kiss. Jackson sighed.

"I guess if you're happy I won't argue. But listen up, Stilinski, if you break his heart I'll break your nose." he said. Stiles turned red.

"Uh...okay..." he stuttered. Danny laughed.

"I don't think Stiles could hurt a fly." he said, and they all went to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly, with almost everyone in the school coming up and congratulating Danny and Stiles on their relationship. Stiles was starting to get a bit creeped out by how popular he was all of a sudden. When he found Danny after school the jock was looking for him.

"Hey, babe. You ready to go?" he asked. Stiles smiled, feeling like everything else was unimportant when Danny called him babe.

"Definitely." he replied, and they got into Stiles's jeep.

* * *

When they got back to Stiles's house the Sheriff wasn't home, and they flopped down on the couch. Danny pulled Stiles on top of him and kissed him, letting their bodies slam together, sliding tongues against one another, feeling every inch of each other's body. Stiles slid his hands up Danny's shirt, making the taller boy shudder. As Stiles began pulling the piece of clothing over Dann'y head the jock's phone rang, making both of them groan. Stiles slid off of Danny, who grabbed his phone.

"Jackson." he said, and Stiles sighed.

"Total cock block, that one." he said, and when Danny didn't laugh Stiles looked over at him. He was reading a text, his face grim. "Danny...what's wrong."

"It's...do you remember Colby? The really small kid that sits next to us in chemistry?" he asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one that's always getting picked on. I scared off a couple of guys who were giving him trouble the other day. Why?" he asked. Danny looked over at him.

"He...he killed himself yesterday." he said. Stiles gasped, his eyes wide.

"What? No way, why would he do that?" he asked. Danny shook his head.

"Not sure. Jackson is saying his home life wasn't very good. I guess he just couldn't handle it anymore." he said, his voice quiet. Stiles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked. Danny looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

"Just...promise me you'd never do anything like that?" he said, and Stiles made a sympathetic 'aw', leaning over and hugging his boyfriend.

"Never. I would never do something so horrible." he said. Danny wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"I'll always be here for you. No matter what, you can always talk to me. Always." he said, and Stiles nodded against Danny's chest. They sat like that for a while longer before Stiles stood up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. We can watch more Once Upon a Time and forget all this bad stuff for a while." he said, smiling. Danny nodded.

"You know, sometimes I think that's all we have in common." he joked. Stiles made noise and smiled.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep watching it over and over again." he said, making Danny laugh. They got some chips from the top shelf again and went to finish the season.

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes he was on the couch, curled up against Danny's chest. The jock was fast asleep, and Stiles smiled up at him. He thought about getting up, but if Danny woke up and found him gone again he might get the wrong idea. Instead Stiles settled back against his boyfriend and let his mind wander.

He thought about his own sexuality. Was he really gay? Or maybe bi? Did he have feelings for any other guys? He wasn't sure. Scott? No, they were too close to be...well, that close. Jackson? Sure, he was decent looking, but there was no attraction. Maybe it was just Danny?

He thought about his doubts earlier today, his worries that one day Danny would realize he wasn't good enough anymore. He thought about Danny's assurance that Stiles was perfect, that there was no way he could do any better.

He thought about the poor boy whose life had become so horrible that he couldn't live it anymore, and he thought about what could possibly happen to make him feel like that.

Losing Danny. Losing his dad. That was pretty much it. His life was good, for the most part. He had a perfect boyfriend and a dad who loved him. He had a fair number of friends, but not so many that he couldn't be alone every now and then.

And of course, as previously states, he had Danny, the most wonderful, most loving, most perfect boyfriend he could ever hope for. Danny was so kind to him, and sometimes he wondered why. Stiles knew he could be annoying. He got on people's nerves very easily, but with Danny it was different. Danny had always been patient with him, never snapped when he got too loud or too hyper. Never freaked out when he asked about his own attractiveness.

"I think I may be in love." he said, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"Really?" he heard Danny ask, and realized he hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

"Uh...well...I..." he stuttered. Danny shifted to he and Stiles were looking at each other.

"Stiles, did you mean that? Do you...do you love me?" he asked. Stiles blushed. After a few seconds he nodded.

"Yes...yes, I think I do. I love you, Danny Mahealani." he said. Danny smiled and kissed him, more fiercely, more passionately than he had ever before. When he realized that breathing was a requirement of life he pulled away.

"Good, because I love you too, Stiles Stilinski." he said, and then frowned. "Are you ever going to tell me your first name?" he asked. Stiles blushed even deeper.

"Um...maybe. You're not ready yet." he said, and Danny laughed.

"Fine, but one day I want to know. I don't care how embarrassing it is." he said. Stiles nodded.

"Okay. One day." he said, and they kissed again. They didn't hear Sheriff Stilinski come in, and when he cleared his throat in the doorway they both jumped apart.

"Um...hi Dad." Stiles said, turning bright red. Danny waved.

"Hi, Sheriff." he said. The Sheriff smiled.

"Hi boys. Do remember what I said, okay?" he asked, and they both nodded, blushing. The Sheriff smiled. "Good. Now, who's hungry? I bought pizza!" he said. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. The Sheriff looked at them like they were crazy. "What? I don't get it." he said. Stiles just grinned.

"Not important. Let's eat!" he said. Danny smiled, watching as his boyfriend jumped off the couch and pulled him up.

'_How did I not see it before?_' he wondered, and Stiles saw his thoughtful expression. He poked Danny's cheek.

"Whatcha thinking, babe?" he asked. Danny smiled.

"I was wondering how I didn't fall in love with you sooner." he answered, earning a kiss. They both grinned and grabbed their pizza, laughing and joking long into the night.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Goodnight, and joy be with you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is, Chappie 6! This is where things start getting tense, the drama builds, and the end is coming. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**WARNING: Implied sex, and cheesy attempts at talking dirty! Definitely not PG13!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Stiles and Danny decided to go to the boy's funeral later that week, and they were accompanied by a large chunk of the school. Stiles was quick to notice that among the group were several of the guys who had been giving to poor kid trouble, and it made him angry that they would show up after everything they did to him.

Stiles thought back to the last time he had seen the boy. They had been in chemistry, maybe a week before, and he had been struggling with the lesson. Stiles had leaned over, and within ten minutes he had taught the boy most of what the teacher had been saying. He was smart, but he needed a little push.

"You're smart. You just need to try harder. Look at it from a different angle." That was the last thing he had said. It seemed pretty insignificant now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked, and Stiles smiled, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go find a seat." he replied, and they sat down next to Allison and Scott. Apparently Allison had been close with the boy, because she was crying and talking about how she should have seen it. Scott just shook his head.

"There was no way you could have known." he said. Allison just shook her head.

"But I should have. I knew what his life was like! I should have tried to help him." she said, and it made Stiles wonder if he could have done anything, maybe gotten to know the kid better. But it was too late for that. So he resigned himself, for once, to silence and sat through the ceremony holding Danny's hand.

* * *

When the ceremony was over Danny looked around. He turned to Allison, frowning.

"Allison, where are his parents? I'd...I guess I want to go say something." he said, and Allison let out a choked laugh.

"His mother didn't come. I imagine her new husband convinced her not to. For the longest time it was just Colby and his mom, and then she met her new husband. When his mom got pregnant she started getting more distant from him. She had the daughter she'd always wanted, and her new man didn't really have any desire to be a father to someone else's kid. He got depressed, started doing drugs, all that bad stuff. I tried to get him help, but he wouldn't listen I should have tried harder." she said, and Stiles realized just how bad the kid's life had been.

"Okay, this is all a bit too upsetting. Can...can we go somewhere else?" he asked, and they all agreed, leaving the church.

* * *

They ended up going for lunch and retreating back to Stiles's house for junk food and black and white horror movies. After a few hours of not-really-scares and a few good laughs, Scott and Allison left, leaving Stiles and Danny to sit around and wonder what to do. Stiles looked over at Danny.

"You know...my dad won't be back for a few hours." he said, and Danny looked at him.

"And..." he began, and then got the picture. He grinned, leaning over and kissing Stiles. They started rubbing up against one another, tongues battling for control, bodies heating up. Danny was about to pull off Stiles's shirt when the smaller boy pulled back.

"Hold on. Remember?" he asked. Danny had to think for a second.

"Oh, right. No sex on the couch." he said, and Stiles smiled, standing up and holding out his hand. Danny gladly took it and followed his boyfriend upstairs. When they reached Stiles room the smaller boy practically jumped on the jock, and they closed the door with a 'click'.

* * *

When Stiles opened his eyes again it was 7:00 in the morning, and there was a very naked Danny next to him. Stiles smiled, rolling over onto Danny's chest. This made the jock stir, opening his eyes and looking down at his boyfriend. Danny smiled.

"We really should get ready for school." he said. Stiles groaned.

"Do we have to? I'm so relaxed!" he complained. Danny laughed.

"I will not be responsible for your horrible grades. Get up, darling, and we can pick this up later." he said, making Stiles smiled.

"Sounds fantastic, sweetie." he cooed, making Danny laugh again.

* * *

They once again pulled into the parking lot in Stiles's jeep and walked into the school, hand in hand. This time, as with every other time this week, it was significantly less awkward, because by now everyone was used to it.

They went their separate ways, exchanging sappy proclamations of love, more for show than anything, and went to their classes. When they met up again at lunch everyone was at the table, and they walked in and took their seats. The hour was spent chatting about anything and everything, and Stiles couldn't help but feel content. He had friends, he was doing...well enough in school, and above all else, he had Danny, the sweetest, hottest, all around best boyfriend ever.

'_Wow, I'm turning into a girl._' Stiles thought to himself, and chuckled. Danny looked at him curiously, but he just shrugged. When the lunch bell rang he felt Danny grab his hand and followed his boyfriend to their chemistry class. They spent most of the class ignoring Mr. Harris, exchanging ridiculously cheesy love notes.

'_I love you, sweetie._' said one from Stiles.

'_You're my everything, pookie._' Danny replied, turning away when Stiles laughed. Mr. Harris glared at him, but went back to teaching the lesson.

'_I can't imagine life without you, baby._' Stiles wrote back, making Danny smile. He knew everything Stiles wrote, no matter how corny, was entirely true.

'_I always want you with me._' Danny wrote, and felt suddenly unnerved when Stiles got a mischievous grin. When he took the note back his face turned bright red.

'_I always want you _in _me._' Danny took his pen and scribbled more writing, passing it to Stiles.

'_I plan on doing _so _many things to you._' he wrote, and Stiles blushed too, continuing the note and passing it back.

'_Why don't you tell me about it, you sexy beast._' he wrote, making Danny smile.

'_I'll grind into you until you can't take it anymore. I'll make you scream out my name. I'll make you beg for more until you're so horny you explode everywhere._' he wrote, and passed it back to Stiles, who burst out laughing, making Mr. Harris come over and snatch the paper from his hands.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Mahealani, I would appreciate it if you didn't pass notes in my class. I'm going to have to read it for everyone." he said, and Danny turned bright red. Stiles, however, didn't miss a beat.

"You sure you wanna do that, Mr. Harris?" he asked, and Mr. Harris glared at him. He unfolded the paper and read it over, turning redder with each line.

"I...I...Mr. Stilinski, detention after school." he choked, and threw the paper into the trash.

"Hey, what about Danny!" Stiles cried, making his boyfriend glare at him. Mr. Harris shrugged.

"I caught you with the note. There's no way of knowing who you were exchanging it with." he said. Stiles frowned.

"Really? Who else would I say that to?" he mumbled, earning yet another glare from Mr. Harris.

"If it bothers you, Mr. Stilinski, you can tell me all about it in detention. Today _and _tomorrow." he replied. Stiled groaned, but kept his mouth shut, glaring at his grinning boyfriend.

"I had no idea you could be so dirty." he whispered, and Danny kept grinning.

"You haven't seen anything yet." he replied, making Stiles blush.

* * *

Stiles sat through the whole detention staring at the clock, hoping Mr. Harris would let him out before practice was over so he could see Danny before he left. His parents had noticed his frequent stays at Stiles's house and wanted to spend more time with him, but that didn't mean he couldn't drive him home.

When Mr. Harris finally let him out he ran to the locker room, disappointed to find that practice was already over. However, he knew his boyfriend, and he knew that Danny took almost ten minutes longer than everyone else to leave. He walked into the locker room, and heard voices. One was definitely Danny, but the other he didn't recognize. He crept up behind the lockers and listened.

"Come on, Danny-boy. You could do so much better than Stilinski." the stranger said, and when Stiles peered around the locker he recognized him. Dean Mason, tall, tanned and a head full of wavy blond hair. He was the epitome of male sex on a stick. He was also the biggest player in Beacon Hills.

"Don't call me that." was all Danny said in reply. Dean just chuckled.

"Come one, Danny. Let me show you what a real man is like." he said, his voice a seductive whisper. When Stiles peered around the corner he was horrified to see Danny pushed up against a locker and Dean all over him, their lips locked together and Dean's hands pulling on Danny's shirt. Stiles turned out of the locker room and ran, his eyes burning. He got to his jeep and choked back a sob.

"How...how could he..." he whimpered, starting his jeep and screaming out of the parking lot.

* * *

Dean's lips slammed against Danny's, and for a second Danny was completely stunned. Then he realized what was happening. Dean's hands were moving up his chest, underneath his shirt. Danny put his hands against Dean's chest and pushed, propelling the boy into the opposite locker.

"Get the hell off of me!" he cried, and Dean stood up.

"Come on, now, Danny-boy. You know you enjoyed it." he said, taking a step towards Danny again. Danny was faster. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.

"Don't call me that!" he shouted, giving Dean the most terrifying death glare he had ever given. "If you so much as look at me again I'll break your nose. Or better yet, I'll have Jackson do it, along with a few...other parts." he said, and Dean paled. Even someone like him was afraid of Jackson's temper. Danny dropped the boy and turned back to his locker. Dean landed on his ass, and looked up at Danny. He thought about trying once more, but the threat of one of Jackson's beatings made him think twice. Instead he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine, have it your way. Just don't come crawling back when you get bored with Stilinski." he hissed, and left the room. Danny let out a long breath and changed. When he stepped out into the parking lot he expected to see Stiles's jeep, but the lot was empty.

"That's weird. Wonder why he left." Danny mumbled, and started walking home.

* * *

**Oh noes! Please don't hate me!**

**And of course, Please Review! Your joy becomes my own!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so long! Things have been really crazy with Christmas coming, and my whole family is getting sick like we do every year, but I finally got better and now I have some spare time, so here's Chapter 7 of Parting Glass.**

**This is my Christmas present for you guys, and it will also be the final chapter (for now). I may add an epilogue in the new year, or even start a sequel if I get enough requests (and a good idea _for _a sequel. Lol.) but for now this story is officially complete! I want to thank everyone who stayed with me, and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

**PS. After Christmas I will be starting a slash story on FictionPress, which is currently untitled. When I post it I'll put a link in this story (in an A/N) so you guys can read it!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not my property, nor are any of its accompanying attributes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Stiles got home he ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Sighing deeply, he leaned against the wood, sliding to the floor. He shuddered.

"I can't believe he was kissing another guy. How could he do that..." Stiles mumbled, shaking his head. Some small thing in the back of his head knew he was being irrational. He knew that Dean had been coming onto Danny, and that Danny probably hadn't even wanted it, but all of those rational thoughts were overwhelmed by the crushing panic that Danny might actually not like Stiles anymore.

"What if he's tired of me? What if he wants someone more interesting, or more...hot?" he questioned, every thought piling more and more doubt onto his rapidly collapsing ego.

"I...I don't think I could handle losing him..." Stiles muttered. When he heard a knock he jumped up. "H...Hello?" he called.

"Stiles?" replied the voice of his father. He sounded worried. "Stiles are you okay? Did something happen?" Stiles tried to explain away his odd behaviour, but he found he couldn't. When he didn't reply his dad opened the door, and the look on his face made Stiles realize he had been crying. "Stiles, what's wrong? Did you and Danny have a fight?" he asked. Stiles shook his head and sat on the end of his bed. His dad came over and sat next to him.

"I...saw him kissing another guy." he said, and Sheriff Stilinksi said nothing, so Stiles went on, telling his dad about the locker room, about Dean flirting with Danny and turning him down, about the kiss, and lastly about him storming out. "I don't know what to do, Dad." he sighed. The Sheriff nodded.

"I think the answer is simple. You have to talk to him, tell him what you saw, and how you're feeling. Tell him about your doubts, or they'll only get worse." he said. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. How do you know it will work?" he asked. The Sheriff smiled.

"Because it worked with your mother. I was always afraid she would find someone better, and I told her so. She just slapped me upside the head and told me if there was better she'd be out looking for it instead of with me. And as sappy as it was, it made me feel better." he explained. Stiles laughed.

"It is kind of sappy. Okay, I guess I'll talk to him." Stiles agreed, and his dad smiled.

"Good. Now, I have to go down to the station. See you later?" he said. Stiles nodded.

"Bye dad." he said as his dad left. The Sheriff turned once more on his way out.

"Son? I love you." he said. Stiles smiled.

"Love you too, Dad." he replied, and fell back onto his bed. "What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

By the time Danny got home he realized his car was still at Stiles's house. Groaning, he threw his books inside and began the long walk back to the Stilinski house.

* * *

When he finally got there an hour later he ran up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened, and Stiles stared up at him like he'd seen a ghost.

"Uh...hi. I forgot my car." Danny said, and Stiles nodded.

"We need to talk." he said, and moved aside so Danny could enter. The jock didn't like the sound of that. That was something that was said before a breakup.

"Stiles...what's wrong?" he asked when they were sitting on the couch. Stiles stared down at the cushion for a few moments.

"I saw what happened...in the locker room. Dean Mason kissed you." he whispered, and Danny felt his heart speed up.

"Stiles...Stiles, please believe me. I didn't do anything! When he kissed me I was a little shocked, but I pushed him off of me. I wouldn't...I could never do that to you. Stiles, I love you!" he cried. Stiles grabbed his hand tightly.

"Danny, stop. I'm not mad, not at you. I know...I know you wouldn't cheat on me. But I'm scared. I've been having doubts." he said. Danny frowned.

"Doubts...about us?" he asked. Stiles looked up at him.

"Oh, no! No, never about my feelings for you. I love you, Danny, like nobody else. But I'm scared. I mean, look at you!" he said, making his signature dramatic hand gestures. Danny would have laughed if Stiles wasn't being so serious.

"What do you mean?" he prompted, and Stiles sighed.

"You could have any guy you wanted. Sure, I'm great and all, for now. But what happens when someone better comes along? How can I be sure you won't start getting bored, and maybe one day leave me for someone else, or worse, actually cheat on me. I...I'm scared and I've never felt this way before." Stiles whimpered, completely uncharacteristic of him. It made Danny smile.

"Oh Stiles..." his mumbled, and when Stiles looked up at him he slapped his hand against the smaller boy's head. "Don't you think if there was someone better out there I would be looking for him? I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. I choose you, and nobody else. Until the day we die of old age or kill each other, you're stuck with me." he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him in. "I am yours, and only yours." he said. Stiles nodded into his chest.

"I love you, Danny." he said. Danny nodded.

"I know, babe. I love you too." he replied. Stiles pulled away and smiled, blushing a bit.

"Do...uh...you wanna stay for a while? My dad won't be home for a few hours." he said. Danny blushed, but nodded, taking Stiles hand and lifting him up. Instead, Stiles shook his head.

"Let's do it right here." he whispered in Danny's ear. Danny's eyes widened.

"On...the couch? But..." he stuttered. Stiles grinned.

"Nobody ever has to know." he said, pulling Danny back down and kissing him with every ounce of passion in him.

* * *

By the time the Sheriff got home they were sitting comfortably on the couch, fully clothed and watching TV. They looked up at the Sheriff, and he looked down at them.

"You guys did it on the couch, didn't you?" he deadpanned, and Stiles burst out laughing, falling on the floor.

"Are we that obvious?" Danny asked. The Sheriff smiled.

"Your buttons are wrong." he said, making Danny look down at his shirt. Sure enough, one of his buttons was in the wrong place. "I'm not the world's greatest dad, but I'm a damn fine Sheriff." he said, leaving the room and mumbling about needing a new couch. Stiles recovered from his fit and helped Danny fix his shirt.

"So much for 'nobody ever has to know'." Danny mumbled, and Stiles chuckled.

"At least he didn't walk in on us." he offered. Danny laughed.

"That wouldn't have been pretty." he said. Stiles grinned.

"Oh, I don't know. It seemed damn hot to me." he teased.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled the Sheriff from the kitchen, and Stiles immediately turned red.

"Sorry, Dad!" he called, and curled back up next to Danny.

"We should totally watch Once Upon a Time again." he said. Danny laughed.

"Whatever you want, babe." he said.

* * *

_**December 25th, 2012**_

Danny and Stiles were sitting on couch in the former's cabin, watching the snow fall outside.

"They'll be here in ten minutes! Is everything ready?" Stiles asked. Danny looked around the cabin one last time. The Christmas Tree was lit up all in white, glistening gold bulbs scattered across the artificial white branches. It was the most beautiful tree he had ever seen, and he was surprised his parents had bought it for them.

"Everything is fine. The tree is lit up, the whole place is decorated, and the food is nearly done cooking. Now relax, and let's enjoy the peace while it lasts." Danny said, and Stiles nodded, leaning against his boyfriend. They sat like that in silence until they heard a car pull up the driveway, and within minutes Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Isaac were piling into the cabin, chatting animatedly and singing Christmas carols.

"Hey, guys! Come on in, dinner is served!" Stiles called, pulling a massive turkey out of the oven. Everyone sighed when the smell filled the room, and within hours all the food was gone. Stiles threw on a Christmas CD he found in a drawer and they all started dancing around the room.

When a slower song came on Danny grabbed Stiles around the waist, pulling him close.

"Merry Christmas, Babe." he whispered, and Stiles smiled, kissing him as they swayed.

"Merry Christmas." he replied when they pulled away. They curled into each other, moving back and forth until the music was done. When silence fell on the room they pulled apart and looked around. Everyone was together, smiling at each other.

"This really is a very merry Christmas." said Stiles.

* * *

When everyone had left Danny and Stiles curled back up on the couch, staring at the shining tree.

"It seems like only yesterday I was sitting out on that beach in the fog." Stiles said, and Danny nodded.

"I remember. It was the first time I had ever seen you so sad. And the first time I thought maybe you were more than some guy who was Scott's friend." he said. Stiles laughed.

"I think I always liked you. The question was just a way to find out how you felt." he said. Danny nodded.

"Ask me again." he said. Stiles looked up at him. "I'm serious. Ask me once more." he repeated.

"Danny, do you find me attractive?" he asked. Danny pulled Stiles on top of him and kissed him, their tongues clashing and their bodies slamming together. Danny pulled back for just a few seconds.

"Good enough answer?" he asked. Stiles nodded, and they ran upstairs, leaving a trail of clothing as they went.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! THANK YOU!**

**Remember to Review, and have a great Christmas, or any other holiday you might celebrate.**

**Until then, goodnight, and joy be with you all!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey, all! Goodnight-and-Joy here! I know it's been a while, and I promised you guys an original story, so here it is, Haven!**

_Dallas moves to a new town, with his less than perfect family, and tries to adjust to life in Haven. But when he meets the alluring Sky, he finds himself feeling things he's never felt, and he must try hard to keep himself together._

**It's still a work in progress, but I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one!**

**Here's the link. Put this at the end of a **fictionpress dot com** link:**

/s/3102776/1/Haven


End file.
